Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) with smaller weight and size as compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display have been developed, including liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel and organic light-emitting display.
As a flat panel display, the organic light-emitting display displays images by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) which emit light by means of recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light-emitting display has a relatively higher response speed and is driven at relatively lower power. A typical organic light-emitting device supplies the OLEDs with current according to data signals by utilizing transistors formed in pixels, so that the OLEDs emit light.
The typical organic light-emitting display includes: a data driver supplying data lines with data signals, a scan driver supplying scan lines with scan signals sequentially, a transmitting control line driver supplying transmitting control lines with transmitting control signals, and a display unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the transmitting control lines.
When the scan signal is supplied to the scan line, the pixel included in the display unit is selected to receive the data signal from the data line. The pixel receiving the data line generates light with brightness (e.g., predetermined brightness) based on the data signal and displays a predetermined image. Herein, a transmitting time of the pixel is controlled by the transmitting control signal provided by the transmitting control line. Generally, the transmitting control signal is supplied to be overlapped with the scan signal which is supplied to one or two scan line, so as to configure the pixel supplied with the data line to be at a non-transmitting state.
The transmitting control line driver includes stages coupled to the transmitting control lines. These stages receive at least four signals, and output high voltage or low voltage to output lines.
However, the stages included in a typical transmitting control line driver are driven by at least four signals. As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a circuit of a transmitting control line driver unit of the typical transmitting control line driver includes eleven transistors and two capacitors, and requires at least four signals clk1, clk1b, sp and rs; as a result, the circuit has an extremely complex structure, which increases the cost and makes it difficult to ensure the driving reliability.
The foregoing information disclosed in the BACKGROUND part is merely set forth for facilitating those skilled in the art to understand the background technology of the present disclosure, and hence may contain some information which is unknown to those skilled in the art of this country and doesn't constitute the prior art.